


Do You Remember?

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2016 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil!Alex AU, F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brave One, this is not you,” she insisted, raising her hands in an appeasing gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

 “Alex, please,” she said as her back hit the wall, the kryptonite blade touching her neck and making her feel sick to her stomach. She had to get this parasite out of Alex’s body immediately, but hurting her was completely out of the question. Astra felt her breath hitch in her throat as the blade slid across her neck, breaking the skin in the surface and letting the blood slowly come out.

 The presence of kryptonite was making her sick, but Astra could still feel most of her strength inside herself. What hurt her the most was looking straight into Alex’s eyes and seeing only black, instead of the warm brown she’d grown to love over the the time they’d known each other. “Brave One, this is not you,” she insisted, raising her hands in an appeasing gesture, and she could swear there was a slight faltering on the pressure of the blade on her neck. “I know you would never hurt me.” Her voice cracked a little and she took a deep shuddering breath to calm herself.

 Astra felt the pressure of the blade ease off even more and a knot rose up in her throat. Alex - _her_ Alex could still somewhat hear her, and that gave her an inkling of hope. “Do you remember when I first came to live here?” Astra asked, trying to keep herself from completely breaking down, “You told me you couldn’t believe you loved me enough to let me hog the covers every night,” she said with a sad smile, her eyes filling with water, “please tell me you remember,” she whispered, staring right at Alex’s face and biting the inside of her cheeks.

 The woman in front of her blinked a couple of times, the hand holding the knife lowering slightly. It was all Astra needed, she took hold of Alex’s arm and twisted it behind her back, making her drop the blade. With her other hand, Astra grabbed at the parasite stuck to the back of Alex’s neck, pulling at its insect like structure with all she could. She needed this to work, she couldn’t lose Alex like this.

 As soon as the parasite let go of Alex’s skin, the woman sagged against the wall, her forehead resting on its cool surface. Astra crushed the exoskeleton in her hand, letting go of Alex’s hand and turning her around so she could take a good look at her. She cupped her jaw with her hand, lifting her chin, “Alex,” she whispered, using her thumb to stroke her cheek, “Alex, can you hear me?” Astra asked softly.

 Hazely, Alex opened her eyes and Astra let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She could once again see the brown in her eyes and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so relieved. “Astra?” Alex mumbled, her hands gripping Astra’s arms, “What happened?” She cocked her head to the side, immediately flinching in pain.

 “We can talk about it later, Brave One,” Astra said, pulling Alex into her arms and burying her nose into her hair, “for now, I am just glad you are safe.” Her arms tightened a little around Alex, and she fell silent, focusing on the steady beat of Alex’s heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing angst, but I think this came out okay.


End file.
